legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Goku
"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" -'' Goku as a Super Saiyan towards Frieza '''Goku' (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the son of Bardock and Gine, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the great-great-grandfather of Goku Jr. Cheerful, courageous and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. He is voiced by Sean Schemmel The Anime Empire The Anime Empire's General of Division 5 and Aerial Assault Captain, Goku and his troops protect the skies of the Empire. Appearences Legends of the Multi-Universe (menslady's story) He first shows up to aid the heroes in in the battle with Skeletor. He has played an important role in fighting the more powerful characters in the series. Trivia Goku Is the Only One who is With X in Anime Empire. His Worst Enemy is Omega Shenron,Who Freed the other Anime Villains,Joining Forces with X Is Better than Waiting Of the Other Anime Heroes. On Youtube, Goku is portrayed by gokugtsupersaiyan. goku.JPG goku attack.JPG goku charge.PNG goku happy.GIF goku huh.JPG goku kaio kien.JPG goku kaio kien.PNG goku kamehameha.JPG Goku muscle man.JPG goku pose.PNG goku power up.JPG goku ready attack.JPG goku ss3.JPG goku ss3 happy.PNG goku ss4.JPG goku ss4 flare.JPG goku ss4 ready attack.JPG goku with spirit bomb.JPG goku hurt.jpg goku ready spirit bomb.jpg 332406-7733530-goku16.jpg bgoku.jpg GokuRendercopy.png Goku-Volando.gif goku happy.jpg goku charging.jpg goku bleh.jpg Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:The Anime Empire Category:Heroes Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Emperor X's Generals Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Non Humans Category:Husband and Wife Category:Rivals Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Sibling Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Action Hero Category:Aliens Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Teleporters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Humanoid Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Father of Hero Category:Possible members of the Guardians of Hope Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Flyers Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Speedsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Saiyans Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Schemmel Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan